The present invention relates to a method and device for the automatic recognition of targets from "Doppler" echoes.
In radar or sonar installations such recognition is usually performed by a specialized staff formed of operators who listen on loudspeakers or earphones to the "Doppler" sounds supplied by targets for determining their nature, each operator proceeding by comparison with known sounds already referenced and identified.
Besides the fact that this procedure requires an apprenticeship of each operator, its credibility is not absolute and depends for a great part on the auditory faculties of the operators in particular when the listening conditions are poor and particularly when the "Doppler" signal received is buried in considerable noise.